


Killing ghost at night

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Your mom is a huntress, and you work in a library. But one day, a poltergeist is seen in town and it's your turn to join the hunt... But you will meet two brothers in an impala who will save your ass.





	Killing ghost at night

You have always been passionate about supernatural events. You would spend hours and hours searching for information about it. It was why you had chosen to work as a librarian after high school. And your mom had always make sure that you knew self-defence, but also how to use a gun, a sword and even archery. When you were younger you loved that, you could punch boys in the face when they were annoying you.

But when you grew up, you had get more and more isolated, more secretive. Your passion about the occult, the protections… you were not 10 yo anymore, and your classmates didn’t believe in monsters underneath their beds. And in high school, they were mocking you for your interest. It was one of the reasons why you didn’t want to go to university. Your mom agreed with your decision and helped you to get your job in the library of your hometown, before leaving again for one of her trips. You didn’t really know what it was, but the excessive amount of salt in the basement and the number of weapons hidden everywhere helped you to guess.

You always knew that monsters hidden in the dark were reals and your research was helping you and your mom to keep the home safe. And since you were a librarian, you had access to the restricted section.

That was where you were now, during the closing hours. You were reading some very old books about rituals of protection. You had heard about a poltergeist that was in town, and your mom was on a hunting trip. You were all alone for this case. The ghost was a boy, a teenager who had died while trying to protect his sister, Lily from their father’s abuse. But he was now overprotective toward Lily at a point that he was now violent toward strangers. It was now only a matter of time until he hurt her. Since your protection research was going nowhere, you were now looking for a way to get rid of the poltergeist. In an old book, you finally found that you needed to destroy the body. You were a little afraid, but you needed to talk to Lily before.

It was the reason why the day after, you were heading to Lily’s house, taking advantage of the fact that poltergeists don’t show up very often during daylight. And like you were expecting, she was scared. Her brother James was getting violent, and she was afraid that he would hurt her. You tried to call your mom for help, but she didn’t answer your call. So you came back to your car, leaving Lily’s house, not paying attention to the chevy impala parked near your car… 

So that night, you were searching for James’ grave to destroy his body. But you should have known that things wouldn’t be this easy. You were near to get the coffin off when the angry ghost throws you away. You felt dizzy, and your head hurt a little. But you get quickly on your feet, facing what has been James. You had iron rings and punched him in the face. You were now fighting, trying to burn the coffin but the ghost hit you hard. 

Suddenly, you saw two boys coming toward you running as fast as they could. The taller helped you when the other with short hair, took off the body out of the coffin and burned it. The ghost quickly disappeared, leaving you three alone. 

You were much smaller than them, and it was quite intimidating. You thanks them shyly, the taller man smiled but the other one asked you what you were doing here alone. You frowned before telling them quickly that you had the situation in control and that you could take care of this case alone, and that you were perfectly okay before their coming. 

Tall boy apologised for his brother and introduced them. You told them your name, and they were surprised that your mother was one of the best hunters. You were surprised that the Winchester brothers were younger than you were expecting. But even in the dark light of the cemetery, they looked handsome. You had all some scratches, so you decided to let them follow you home to heal them. After all, they had helped you. You would have never imagined that it would be the beginning of a friendship… and even more. 


End file.
